Bad Hair Day
by xAppleDownx
Summary: Gabriella wakes up late on the morning of her and Troy's one year anniversary. Looking a mess she goes to school and just as the day seems to brighten up a little it begins to rain. Rated T. Troyella. Oneshot! RR


**A/N: So, here you go.**

**My second HSM oneshot within two days. Yay me, or not, I don't really know. This is just an idea that popped into my head as I was about to go to bed last night. I may not make any sense, but please read it anyhow.**

**And thanks to Ann (Frayter) for beta-ing, you're a doll 0P**

**And when you're done, please leave a review.**

* * *

She had put the date down a long time ago, actually six months ago to be exact, on the day she got the wall calendar. And there the handwritten words had been sitting for a very long time starring at her every day. _It's official _it read, and to many of the people that had seen this entry it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. But to Gabriella it meant all and everything it could possibly mean. 

She sighed and sunk into the mattress, her big and soft mattress. Having just enough back support from the tons of pillows in her bed, she let her eyes wander across her room. There were posters; one of the periodic systems, which she had once tried to put away but it was a part of her so it stayed on the wall. Another one was from _Chinatown_ one of her favourite movies and the last one; a wildcat East High's 'brand'. Then she looked at the pictures next to her bed. There was one of her and her mom, a classic mother-daughter photograph with a certain amount of sweetness. Next to it was a picture of her and Troy Bolton, the High School superstar and luckily.. Her very own boyfriend. In her own ears that sounded a little lame, but that's just how it was. They were standing on the stage in the school's auditorium with a huge bouquet of flowers each. It had just been the premiere of last year's winter musical 'Twinkle Towne' in which they had both stared.

And in that final scene, they had shared their first kiss in public; later on they both agreed that's when they became _official _therefore the calendar entry. And tomorrow that had been a year ago. Gabriella smiled to herself, looked at the picture one more time before sliding under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the next morning a pale winter-y sun had found its way through her thick curtains. Annoyed she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Slowly she got out of bed, put on a bathrobe and went downstairs. She expected her mom to be sitting in the kitchen with a piece of toast and a cup of coffee, but the kitchen was empty… as was the rest of the house. She re-entered the kitchen and then noticed the post-it on the refrigerator. 

_Sorry, I couldn't drive you today, but they needed me early at work. There's a piece of toast in the toaster. Love, Mum. _

It was like she was stroked by a lightning. School! Gabriella turned and to her horror noticed the clock. She had to be in school in twenty-five minutes and it would take her at least twenty to get there on foot; the bus was probably leaving at this moment.

"SHIT!" she shouted as she sprinted upstairs. Inside her room she found a pair of pants and probably the most horrible shirt one could ever imagine. It was a real old fashioned flannel shirt she sometimes used to sleep in. The jeans were also way to small, which made sense since she had been in position of them for nearly three years now. She pulled her hair into a quick ponytail, grabbed the needed school books and threw them into a random bag before she ran off to school, barely having time to put on a coat and shoes. Luckily she did it, because it turned out to be one of those really cold and windy early spring days.

She arrived at school just three minutes before her first class started, so there was no time to go to her locker. Instead she waddled into the biology room with the humongous backpack on. And to make the day better, there was only a free seat up front next to Lana, the school's beauty queen.

"Fancy look, Montez," she whispered as Gabriella sat down next to her. She just shot her an annoyed look before she opened her book. The lesson seemed to go by oh so slowly, that Gabriella more than once wished that she had just stayed home from school, just this once. After geography they had English lit, a subject she usually enjoyed but just on the walk to the classroom, she wanted to bury herself.

"Gabs, what's the rush?" she heard someone shout. Annoyed she turned around and faced Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend. She just stopped and stared at him as he approached her smiling broadly. Why was he in such a good mood anyhow?

"Hey Chad," she mumbled.

"Hey. Have you seen Troy? He rushed off from class, so I assumed he was going to find you taken that it's your… What happened to your face?" And then it hit her, two things, three things if not more. It was like a ton of bricks had just been dumped on her.

"My alarm didn't go off, so I woke up late and didn't have time to put on make-up," she tried to explain while examining the shapes of the floor.

"I can see that," Chad laughed, but Gabriella just hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch! I'll go find Bolton and wish him a happy anniversary then, since you don't seem to be.. up for it." She was just about to say something when the bell rang again.

"Crap," she mumbled under her breath as she continued to her English Lit classroom. Inside she found an available seat next to Taylor, who just stared at her dumbfounded. Why did it have to be their bloody anniversary today of all days?

"And good morning to you, too," her friend greeted her as she sunk into her seat.

"Oh, and happy anniversary by the way. What plans do you have, 'coz I was thinking…"

"Please don't", Gabriella warned her.

"Okay, what happened to you, Mrs. Grumpy?"

"Bad day is all. And of all the 364 other available days of the year today happens to be me and Troy's one year anniversary. It sucks!" Her exclamation might have been a little too loud, because every other student in the room turned their attention towards them. Luckily she had Taylor as a friend, they all got the death-glare and soon returned to their own conversations.

"Actually it's the other 365 days of the year," she then corrected Gabriella in a teasing tone.

"What? Every living idiot knows that a year consists of 365 days," she argued back.

"Yes, but every living idiot also knows that every fourth year there's a leap year, you know. It's 2008, sweety, so you better wake up."

"Oh, shit, I'm stupid," Gabriella sighed deeply and buried her head in her hands.

"No, you're not. You're just having a bad hair day."

* * *

When lunch hour finally arrived more people had stared at her than ever in her life. Even when it was announced that she had gotten the part of Mimi and Troy was going to play Arnold. Had it not been for Taylor and Kelsi, she couldn't have gotten through the day. They didn't do exactly as they usually did after the end of class. Usually they would head straight to the cafeteria to get a proper eating space, but today they guided Gabriella to the bathroom, where they hid her in a toilet booth. Two seconds later Taylor returned after having shanghaied Sharpay from the hallway. 

"We have a beauty emergency and who better to ask for advice than you?" Sharpay was obviously flattered by this, so she immediately offered her service.

"Gabi, come on out." The door to the toilet booth opened slowly and out came Gabriella. For the first time she got to see herself in the mirror. Firstly she looked unnaturally pale, she had big dark circles under her eyes and then of course there were the clothes.

"Oh my," she heard Sharpay whisper from behind.

"I look like a complete mess."

"I couldn't agree more, but that's what I'm here for, right?" Gabriella turned around and faced Sharpay that, like always, looked pretty good. Maybe a little over the top, but compared to herself she looked like an angel.

"And it's hers and Troy's anniversary," Kelsi added.

"Then we better get going, 'coz we got to work on some miracles here. McKessie, I got an extra top in my locker, you go fetch that. And Kelsi, there's some hair products in my dressing room. Go, NOW!" Both girls fled the room quicker than they could have said Wildcat. Meanwhile Sharpay led Gabriella over to a chair standing in the corner, sat her down and drew out a mascara and other things from her purse. Only minutes later she was done and it was all perfectly timed with Kelsi and Taylor's entrance.

Ten minutes later she looked at herself in the mirror and her jaw nearly dropped. To her luck the top wasn't pink, Sharpay's favourite colour which looked absolutely disastrous on Gabriella. Instead it was a pale blue, the same colour as Troy's eyes. The jeans were still too small, but with the top being a little longer, no one would notice. Her hair had been brushed and again pulled back in a ponytail, this time it looked a whole lot cuter. And now she didn't look as pale with just a light layer of make-up on.

"Thank you so much, Sharpay. I really appreciate it." Sharpay just smiled and pushed her towards the door.

"Now go make us all nauseas."

* * *

The cafeteria was packed with people as usual, but for the first time that day it didn't bother her at all. She just walked right through the different groups until she found the table she was looking for. But he wasn't there. Disappointed she looked around but saw nothing than all of the other students. And then a set of arms embraced her from behind. She jumped and spun around. There he was, Troy Bolton, smiling widely at her with his blue eyes. 

"Hi boyfriend," she greeted him as she pressed her body close to his.

"Hey girlfriend of the last year," he replied and placed a kiss on her forehead. Now everything seemed pretty much perfect. She looked good, she felt good. The same rush of happiness that rushed through her the night before returned to her and the first part of the day seemed to disappear.

"Come on," he pulled her hand and together they ran off into the empty hallways. When they were far enough away from the cafeteria, Troy stopped and pulled her into his arms. She breathed in his scent and smiled to herself. He held her tight and spun her around until her back hit a row of lockers.

"Ouch! That hur.." she was interrupted when his lips collided with hers. For being the "it" couple for more than a year now, they still enjoyed their private moments of intimacy. She responded with such passion, that he had to pull back for a moment, but when he saw her big smile he bent down again and offered his soft lips; a delicacy she would never be able to refuse. She soon parted her lips as an invitation to deepen the kiss, which he did immediately.

In the beginning of their relationship the kisses they had shared had been soft and yet meaningful but never more than that, all out of concern for her. He knew that she had never been with any other boy, so they decided to take it slow, but after a summer with a lot of trouble, she was determined to make their relationship as meaningful and deep as any first relationship could possibly be. So one night when they were out walking in the park, she had pulled him behind a tree and kissed him with more passion than she ever thought possible. They still hadn't done it, but she had been thinking about it for a while now, after all they had been going out for a year now. And this kiss they shared now in the deserted hallway reminded her of those thoughts. Suddenly the sound of a bell ringing sounded above their heads and they were forced to jump apart. Instead they walked hand in hand, fingers entwined, towards the next class; geography.

When they seated themselves on two empty stools in the back of them room, Troy pulled her in for one last kiss and before she sat down entirely he whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary!"

* * *

The rest of the day was quite soon, and Gabriella felt happier than she had in a long time. Last lesson was with Ms. Darbus, not exactly anything they looked forward to. She preached on about this amazing musical she had just been to see. When the bell finally sang the song of freedom all the students jumped up from their seats and ran out of the school. The two of them joined with the gang right outside of the school, where they were all chatting away about some random topic. 

"There you are, you love birds," Chad teased. Funnily his shirt today read 'My one and true love is my basketball'.

"Very convenient, man," Troy pointed out laughingly.

"Yeah, I thought so," he replied and put an arm around Taylor. The sky above was still a sad greyish tone, but Gabriella couldn't care less. Even though the wind was pretty cool, she had the warmth of Troy's body.

"Listen guys, we'd love to stay here and talk, but the schedule simply doesn't allow it," Troy said as they left the gang chattering on.

"So what plans do you have?" Gabriella asked happily, but he just shushed her and rushed her to the parking lot.

They made their way to the car Troy had gotten from his father in the summer.

Troy just sat there behind the steering wheel with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but he didn't answer. Just kept going. When they finally stopped, he had pulled up next to the nearest WalMart.

"WalMart, really?" Troy just nodded and got out of the car.

* * *

About an hour later they were standing in the Boltons' kitchen, a large and very clean kitchen. That was until two teenagers had entered it. Laying on the counter was lots of different groceries they had picked up. Gabriella still wasn't sure what they were going to do, the only thing she could figure out was that she was making herself a few sandwiches for dinner, at least she thought so. Three sandwiches were already lying in front of her, all nicely done with a proper amount of salad and a little bit of turkey in two of them while the other one held chicken. She was now working on her last and she reached out for the last piece of turkey, when Troy's hand brushed hers. 

"Hey, I wanted that piece of turkey," he complained with a grin. Gabriella just stuck out her tongue and raised the hand holding the last piece of turkey over her head.

"Then come and get it, wildcat." He sent her a warning glance before wrapping both of his arms around her, nearly squeezed the air out of her and lifted her off the ground.

"Giving up, are we?" He teased, while she wriggled and twisted in his arms.

"Put… me… down…" she breathed heavily, and to her surprise he obliged. When her feet met with the ground again a quick reflection controlled her arm. Within one quick movement she managed to stuff the turkey into Troy's open mouth. He was so surprised by the manoeuvre that he nearly choked on it. The sight of her boyfriend struggling to breathe properly made her cramp up with laughter.

"Not… funny…" he spat out in between hiccups and coughs. But Gabriella was still laughing hysterically and seemed unable to actually stop herself at any point within the near future.

After a while Troy was finally able to breathe normally again, and this time he sought revenge. With Gabriella still laughing he quickly reached out and grabbed a tomato. The red ball was there before she had a chance to avoid it; it came towards her mouth with such force that it was totally destroyed and the red juice flew around the kitchen.

And it created a stain on the borrowed top.

"What on earth is going on here?" Both teenagers immediately stopped laughing by the sound of Coach Bolton's voice.

"Uhm, hi Dad. We were just making some sandwiches," Troy offered, but he got nothing but a stern look from his father. The before so clean kitchen was covered in tomato juice and other things were lying on the floor.

"Great, can I have one?" The question surprised both Troy and Gabriella, who nodded slowly and watched as Troy's dad reached out and grabbed Troy's only sandwich.

In the beginning the coach hadn't exactly been fond of her, and Gabriella easily understood why. Troy had always been his father's boy, no doubt, seeing their shared passion for basketball. And Troy had always been willing to put all he was and more into basketball practise… That was until Gabriella showed up at East High and suddenly the top Wildcat was participating in the Winter Musical. But as time went by and Troy proved to his father that he was actually able to maintain his work within the basketball along with the musical rehearsals, Coach Bolton seemed to grow on Gabriella.

When she had first been introduced as _the girlfriend_, he actually nearly congratulated her on winning the best looking boy in school. So now everyone seemed to be getting along just fine, as long as the basketball wasn't pushed aside at any rate.

"That was my only sandwich!" Troy complained, but his dad just chuckled alongside with Gabriella.

"You can have one of mine, Wildcat." And that's how it ended.

* * *

With the tomato stain on the shirt they set of towards Gabriella's, so she would have a chance to change before the big anniversary date Troy had planned out. This also allowed her the opportunity of changing her jeans into some that actually fit her. Troy awaited her in the car, and to his luck it only took her ten minutes to get dressed, an unusual thing for a girl, but little did he know about the visit to Sharpay's miracle salon. 

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" The car door opened as Gabriella got in. Her boyfriend just shook his head and sped up. For a moment the drove in silence to the sound of the radio playing some jib-jab that neither of them paid any attention to. In the back was a picnic basket with their sandwiches and a blanket, so Gabriella had the idea that they were going on a picnic. A sweet and thoughtful thing, indeed, the only thing was that it was just in the beginning of March, which meant it wasn't exactly warm. But she didn't point it out to Troy, fearing that it would destroy his good mood. When they had driven for about ten minutes Troy turned down some road that was leading away from Albuquerque and outside the city. So apparently they weren't going to the park.

Just then it started raining and the whole prospect of a picnic seemed less and less appalling to Gabriella.

The road seemed to go on a on and it had been at least twenty-five minutes since they last passed anything that could possibly contain any sort of civilization. And that's when the car broke down. Slowly but steadily the already old car started coughing quite loud and a few seconds later it completely stopped.

"Fuck!" Troy exclaimed as he hit the dashboard hard. He wasn't usually a guy that swore a lot, but it happened occasionally especially when something or someone really pissed him off.

"Hey, it's okay. We can just call for help," she soothed him, but two minutes later when they were both throwing their cells around in frustration of the "no reception in the desert" it didn't seem as _okay_.

"Troy, hey. Troy!" Gabriella had to shout to stop him from wrecking the inside of the car.

"What?" he shot back angrily and hit the steering wheel for the third time in a row.

"This isn't gonna get us anywhere, is it. Now tell me where we're going so I have an idea off where on earth the nearest sign of anything alive could be," her voice was firm and demanding. First he grunted something she couldn't understand, but in the end he seemed to calm down and give in at last.

"Since the whole thing is destroyed anyway, fine," he began while staring out in the rain. "Just three miles further down this road there's this empty building. It was originally supposed to be something like a hotel, I guess. Like Lava Springs, I suppose. But those building it ran out of money somewhere along the way. So that's where I was taking you. The entire first floor is nearly done, half decorated, so I thought it might would have been nice to eat on the floor on the bottom of the indoor swimming pool, but I guess that's not gonna happen."

The disappointment in his voice was so obvious and yet it just made her smile. There in the middle of the rain, inside the wreck of a car she pulled his earlobe teasingly. He turned his face and looked at her with an astounded facial expression.

Just as he was about to say something, she pulled his face nearer to hers and kissed him gently on the lips. At first it was soft and a little hesitant from both parts as though they were trying to memorize this very moment and didn't want to go too fast.

For a split second it reminded Gabriella of their first kiss. It had been after the celebration party. With joined hands they had left the party with screaming wildcats and soon found themselves in the roof top garden, their secret place. Troy had pulled her over to the bench, sat her down and taken a place next to her. For a moment they had just been sitting there in silence while listening to the loud music downstairs. And then he had suddenly just kissed her, out of the blue. But it wasn't until the premiere of Twinkle Towne that they had told their friends they were going out.

The rain drops were drumming on the roof of the car, but neither of them seemed to notice. His lips lingered softly on hers before he pulled back and looked her deeply in the eye. All his frustration seemed to have reformed itself and had now gathered in his lips. Gabriella was smiling sweetly at him, but the sudden impatience he felt made him ignore it.

Instead he leaned in hinting another touch of lips.

She took a deep breath before pressing her lips against his one more time. This time there was no hesitation, at least not from Troy's side. He pressed his lips on hers so forcefully and passionately, caused by an unknown hunger for more that was slowly eating him from inside. Gabriella was awestruck by this new side of her boyfriend, but it didn't take her long to feel it inside of herself.

They were not sixteen anymore, she suddenly realized. They had both just turned 18 and at some points they could easily be considered young adults.

The kiss steadily grew more fierce and vigorous. The car was forgotten, the rain was forgotten and the sandwiches seemed to never have existed.

But since neither of them were supernatural nor had specially large lungs they had to pull back sooner or later to breathe. When that moment came and they both pulled back, they both smiled unnaturally broadly.

"So, that was nice," Gabriella grinned.

"It sure was," Troy agreed while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And what do we do now?"

* * *

They were both soaking wet when they finally reached the half-build resort Troy had been talking about. They ran towards the entrance and soon found them standing in a large room, which probably should have been the reception. 

"And again, why did we walk here while it was raining?" Gabriella asked.

"There might be reception."

And that there was. Soon they had managed to call both of their parents and someone was on their way to pick them up, but it would take them at least an hour to get there. So that was a lot of time to do nothing. Of course they hadn't brought the sandwiches, so they couldn't sit down to eat.

"Jeez, this date surely sucks," Troy complained, but was shushed when Gabriella lightly pressed her lips against his. She quickly pulled back, before he had the chance to deepen the kiss, and shook her head.

"It was a great date, Troy. You really thought of something special and that's all that matters."

"So it doesn't matter the littlest bit that we haven't had anything to eat for hours and that we're being picked up by out parents. I suddenly feel 14 again." She chuckled at his comment and hugged him.

Their clothes were dripping, but right now it didn't matter at all to either of them.

"Come on, let's go see if we can actually find the indoor pool you were talking about earlier."

"Aren't we wet enough already," he murmured as she pushed him ahead of her.

The ground floor wasn't that big, so they found the pool easily, but seeing that it was nothing specific, they instead continued their walk through the hotel and at last found themselves in what supposedly should have been some kind of office. Inside they found the only piece of furniture they had seen so far; an old and ragged couch. Gabriella released a girly giggle and ran over to the couch pulling Troy after her.

They sat down and she snuggled up close. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Just sitting there, feeling the warmth of the other's body, was something special; a moment they would remember for a very long time.

"Troy," Gabriella started, but he cut her of with one of those soft, lingering kisses. And that way they sat for a while.

"Troy, can I say something?" her voice was a little shaky and her lips a little from all the kissing.

"Sure, but make it quick."

"I think I'm falling in love with you," it was something she had been thinking about for nearly six months now, maybe even more. Ever since they sang _Everyday_ at the Lava Springs Country Club she knew it was something more meaningful and deeper than just a fling.

Troy kissed her on the forehead and whispered the words in her ears.

"Me, too."

This time Gabriella was the one to capture his lips with an urgent hunger. He responded with a little less power than she would have liked at the moment, but after a few seconds, she realized that it wasn't all about passionate kisses, but about the meaning of them. So it evolved into a slow kiss with such depth as a kiss they had never shared before.

"You're shaking," he commented as he began to rub her arms, shoulders and back while still kissing her. She mumbled something in between the kisses, but he didn't seem to hear it. At one point his fingers touched the bare skin of her back and there they rested for a while.

Gabriella ran her hands through his hair continuingly, before running them down his back. Troy fingers were now making their way around her flat stomach underneath her shirt and this sent shivers up and down her spine. It was an odd sensation, it really was.

And also the most inconvenient time for the parents to arrive. Troy and Gabriella quickly broke apart and let go of each other, though lust was still there, a wish to experience more.

"We better," Troy began.

"Yeah," she nodded and began walking towards the reception. Troy ran up to her, grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. Just before they entered Troy stopped her, spun her around and kissed her deeply once again. Before letting go entirely he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary!"

Gabriella smiled and pulled his earlobe again. From being one bad hair day it had turned into one hell of a good make-out day.

* * *

**Too much fluff? Please let me know and the only way that will happen is by leaving review..**

**Thanks**


End file.
